


A chat in a tower

by Alaxamber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigarettes, Not Canon Compliant, Recreational Drug Use, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Hermione is about to go for her Newts, and she just needed a few minutes away from the boys and the busy tower. She finds her self not alone in her smoking spot, and she also finds her Smoking companion has something much better for relaxing than tobacco.**just some wacky tobacci nothing super strong. Also super not cannon repost! Written back in 2012**
Kudos: 10





	A chat in a tower

The night was cool as she walked up to a rarely used tower; it was just before her NEWTS, some of the most stressful times of her years at Hogwarts. She wanted to get the highest grades she could get in the courses she was cramming into her brain. Eight classes, 5 of them the hardest given. Her brain was scrambled with arithmancy equations, charm's wand movement, potions timing, even the chants to change form. She just could not stand it any longer.

She came to a stop by the rope ladder that led up to the tallest point, a slight frown creasing her lips as she took hold and felt a faint warmth to the rope. She readily needed to be away from the loud chatter in the common room, or the chattering forms the twits in the other four posters. Forgoing her usual caution, she claimed the latter.

Opening the trap door released some odor for the room above; it was slightly skunky but faintly sweet. She frowned a bit deeper but she was committed to entering when she began to pull herself into the room. She squeaked just slightly as she looked over at the other figure occupying the room.

Sitting in the open window, the stone wall being low enough to sit easily without it being uncomfortable was the tall lean figure of her dourer potions professor. Almost lounging as his long legs were crooked, his lean back pressed against the side of the window, one arm slung over a bent knee the other one hanging loosely. He did not look over at the sound just merely moving his hand up lazily taking a long puff from what looked to be a rolled fag.

Coughing slightly she stood brushing some of the dust and grime from her skirt and outer robes. Once she thought it was presentable, she began to ramble slightly, unsure of what she was saying; knowing she was muttering about apologies and not knowing anyone was up here.

He didn't speak to her, his other hand moving up to just hold it out palm facing ber, as the other moved back up and took another drag, letting the thick smoke curl out his rather large nose. With that single movement, her rambling ceased and she stood biting her lip slightly unsure of what to do.

"Miss Granger… You came up to her for a reason much as I have…" He spoke softly, deliberately, his voice holding none of its normal spite or sarcasm, just a slow almost calm voice. "I will ask why you have, as you will not speak of why I have… Go ahead and do what you came here for…" He did not look at her throughout his command, just watched out the window taking another slow drag.

"But… Professor… I…" She took a deep breath then faintly smiled at him, "Alright professor…" She made her way to one of the other windows reaching into her pocket. She pulled from it a slightly crushed cardboard box, and metal lighter. With a small sigh she opened, the box withdrew a fag, and lit it.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them smoking watching slightly as the room became a bit hazy. The professor seemed to have quite a few of the rolled fags, but the scent was all wrong. It did not smell anything like the brand she was smoking, it had a kind of stink to it, but she just could not place it. She had finished her indulgence by stubbing out the end and casting a quick cleaning spell on the spot but wanted to stay in the almost compatible silence, she pulled free her pack again when-

"Granger…. Those things will kill you…" He broke the quiet, his words only slightly slurred. He was looking at her now, his hair hiding his glimmering eyes.

"So will yours…" She laughed back a smiling tugging at her lips. "Plus I don't smoke them that much… Only when I am under a large amount of stress…" giving him another rueful smile he pulled the pack the rest of the way looking down, it had been nearly a month, and only 6 were missing, she hadn't been too bad yet.

"When did you start?" He asked looking back outside, taking another deep inhale.

"Last summer... before my OWLS…" She gave a dry laugh, and opened the pack again and lightning up again, "So when did you?" She asked after her exhale. 

"I started this little outlet… about… My 6th year…" He laughed slightly, almost ruefully. It was a rusty laugh, one that seemed to crackle in his throat.

"So are you going to tell me what you rolled in those?" She asked with a slight laugh, her head felt slightly hazy. Thankfully, it was clear from all of the previous notes. She turned to take another puff and looked back at him.

"Well, Granger… these are not made of tobacco…" Another soft chuckle, "I found this lovely herb from a muggle… back when I was running the streets…."

That made her sputter softly, a faint flush coming to her face, "Is that weed, Professor?" She spoke in a somewhat loud whisper, her amber eyes wide.

"Miss Granger… that is a very dirty word… Cannabis has many good uses…" He looked at her, his gaze locking as his dark stands fell away from them finally. She could see in the dim moonlight that they were partly bloodshot, "It gets rid of stress in a far less harmful way than your fans do."

"Be that as it may Professor… Mine is far more legal…" She spoke, taking another long drag, a frown creasing her lips.

"Have you read the drug Laws here in the Wizarding World, Miss Granger?" He asked, cocking his head; where his voice might have held its sharp sarcasm and dry wit, it seemed almost bored.

"No, sir…" She murmured looking down at her chest then back out over the grounds watching as the moonbeams glistened off the melting snow.

"Exactly Miss Granger… There are no laws against this in our world." His voice rattled with a smirk.

She let out another small sound looking back at him watching his hand bring the….joint, she rattled her brain to remember what they were called, back to his mouth. Her fingers itched as she watched him, she had heard of it before, almost whispers around the school, between the seventh muggle-borns. 

She remembered how they used to brag about how it made them feel during their summer holidays. Where some parents were stuck about everything, her parents wanted her to explore, wanted her to enjoy being young while she got the chance. They knew how it was when they were her age, wanting to break free from their parents, it only tore them apart and they did not want that with her.

She knew that tobacco smoking caused harm, but she did not see it as a long-term habit, just until she graduated. Cannabis though… that was different… it was at least different for her. Taking a deep breath she watched him bring it up to his lips again inhaling deeply, she stubbed out her butt, "Professor…" She started but seemed to lose her steam as her question died in her throat.

"Granger," He spoke back, moving his spindly legs from the ceiling. "Yes, come and I will share," He answered her unspoken question with an almost command; he put out the small end casting a windlass spell to disburse the ashes and pulled out yet another one.

Not trusting her voice she stood from her window seal, snuffed her half-smoked, and walked over. She looked down at him as he began to light it, she could feel his dark eyes watching her as she sat on the other side of the window, her amber ones trained on the end of his rolled joint, the ember on the end brightens as he took a puff. He pulled his head back letting the smoke trail from his lips before he handed it to her. After a few tries, she was able to inhale deeply then sputtered out in small coughs holding her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my, that tastes atrocious…" She shook her head holding it back out for him. However, he was right. Even after the few puffs she managed to inhale it had cleared her mind almost completely already.

He gave her another raspy laugh and looked back over the grounds, "Something is happening Miss Granger… Something we have no control over…" as he paused to take a drag, offering it to her again, she nodded and tried again, "Soon this world will see who is truly on the side of evil, and who has just been trying to help." He took the joint back dragging from it again. "Also, when this happens… You need to remember one thing, Miss Granger." She cocked her head as she took the joint back once more. "Not everything is as it appears… There are so many twists to this war… something that may seem so horrid and wrong is truly the only bright light winning the war…."

It shocked her slightly that he would be this open to her, almost like they were not teaching students, not like he was an adult and her a small child. He spoke to her like an equal, almost like a friend.

"Sir… I am not sure I know what you mean? If something is that wrong to be horrid… then how will it ever be okay?" she asked looking down at the Headgirl badge gleaming on her chest.

"That… will be explained in time, Miss Granger… Now is neither the place nor the right person to know these details just yet…" he spoke, shaking his head slightly as he stood, stretching just slightly. His normal frown fitted his lips as he watched her look up to him in a poorly hidden pouty face, "Miss Granger… I am not allowed to speak on this matter… Just know… that when things seem at their worse… they must be that way to make the end of this fight to seem all the better…" he sighed faintly watching her, his head slightly cocked finishing the joint.

"Professor… Something is going wrong…" she murmured, "Please… does it have to do with Harry?"

He snorted softly leaning against the nearby frame seeming to forget that he was about to leave. "Not everything is about Potter, Miss Granger… This war is bigger than him alone... this war will have many casualties…"

That seemed to click something in her head, she let out a soft gasp, "Something is going to happen with Dumbledore…" She watched as his shoulders sagged slightly in defeat. It had to do with the curse affecting his arm; she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"I must not speak on it, Miss Granger… Just do as I said... keep an open mind, and try to see everything from other views…" He sighed once more as he crawled down the rope, later leaving her to her thoughts as they returned, racing with the ifs and buts of what he meant.

For the first time, Hermione Granger was complete without a reference to what she needed to know. She was lost in what he might have meant or what he could have been saying. What was going to happen? How did it affect the headmaster, and how would that single act change the outcome of the war?

She had more to think about now than she had ever wanted, her eyes flicked down to the joint he had left, it had gone out by itself. Well… it would be a waste to just leave it, she was a Headgirl, and it would be neglectful to leave it where one of the younger students might find it.

Pocketing it, she made her way to the trap door, after a quick freshening spell on herself and the air she made her way down the ladder.

*fin*


End file.
